Slow Hands
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU, 'From Space with Love' setting: Garrison Pilot Takashi Shirogane and Alien Mechanic Allura Altea take a trip to a cabin by the lake. Or: these two get some one on one time together.


AN: Mainly written for some thirsty rebloggers on tumblr. Sorry to get you worked up. I love me some slow burns. XD

Setting's in the 'From Space with Love' universe I wrote. If you haven't read it, Allura's naturally half a head taller than Shiro. She can shapeshift basic features (hair, eye color, ears, camouflage her markings) but not size. Shiro already knows his girlfriend is an alien at this point. Shiro's basically the Garrison version except with the face scar.

Title inspired by song 'Slow Hands' by Niall Horan.

I've been thinking 'bout it all day  
And I hope you feel the same way, yeah  
'Cause I want you bad, yeah I want you, baby

SH

SH

SH

Work Text:

Shiro could feel her eyes on him.

He kept his voice even and calm as he talked to the clerk.

He let Allura drive Black this time to the lake, much to her delight. She had said her people were explorers and adventurers. He just didn't realize the extend of the latter as she sped along the scenic highway. She swerved pot holes and followed curves without a hitch - and barely slowing down before speeding back up to the previous speed. He kept a firm hold on her during the whole ride.

Not out of fear though.

The front desk clerk gave Shiro her back. He turned his head just enough to see Allura's face. Some dark strands from her braid were curly and loose around her temples. Her eyes were one shade of blue - her real eyes held blues he'd never seen before - but even with her camouflage he could see them glowing in unmasked anticipation. His deep space pilot training and her work at the hover shop had kept them pretty occupied the last couple of weeks...until now.

They finally had a decent gap in their schedules.

"Here's the spare Mr. Holt left."

"That's great." Shiro turned back to the clerk with a smile. "Thanks Holly."

She had her holo screen up as she logged it in. "I'll just need a copy of your id and a signature."

Shiro pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "Sure thing."

He waited as Holly walked down the counter to a copy machine. It probably didn't take that long but he lightly tapped his forefinger against the counter. He snuck a glance behind. Allura was giving him a languid up and down. Last time he'd seen that look not even a full minute later she was systematically undressing him with a speed he'd never seen before. He shivered hard. She probably saw it.

Her eyelids lowered. His lioness _definitely_ saw it.

"Sir?"

He came back with a slight flush. "Ah thanks." His fingers slipped trying to slide his id back in the wallet. Holly picked it up since it fell on her side. "Sorry, I'm just butterfingers today."

"It's alright. If I could get your signature here..."

He did the sloppiest signature he'd ever done.

"And you're all set. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thanks!"

He picked up his duffle bag by his feet. Allura smiled and rose her hand to Holly. Once they were out the door she put her free arm along his shoulders, her fingers lightly teasing the back of his neck.

"What number is the cabin?"

He looked at the key tag. "115." He looked at the cabin number near them. "If I remember the map correctly it should be further out by the water."

"How fortunate."

"We're not skinny dipping. It's mid-morning."

Out on the lake he saw a couple of paddle boats on the water. They passed by some other renters. They dodged some kids running around. She slightly pouted. There were too many people around for that.

"We'll wait then."

"I didn't say I'd be up for it," he amusedly commented.

She didn't respond to that. "I think I see our number."

Her fingers slid past his collar. He kept his walk the same pace. She liked to tease him. He liked to underplay how much it affected him sometimes just so he could see how far she'd go. Other times he didn't even bother masking anything. It just depended on the mood. Her nail skirted along his collarbone. He swallowed at that but still persisted in his even walk.

"Is that how it'll be my paladin?"

She vaguely explained her pet name for him once. It came from her culture's history. The title was a high honor or something like that. It had been in the middle of sex so he didn't recall all the details but he found that he liked the idea of being her knight.

"I'm just walking."

She hummed and lowered her mouth to his ear. "I'm just going to devour you."

He faltered as she nibbled his ear. She merrily laughed into the side of his head.

"Hello there neighbor!"

The pair looked over at an overly cheery man on the steps of the cabin close to theirs. Allura eyed the steps of their cabin as Shiro greeted him back. She was typically a friendly being but she had important plans to carry out. Driving hadn't taken the edge off of her anticipation like she had hoped. She was barely able to keep her hands to herself when they were at the front desk. And now some stranger was delaying them further with small talk.

"That your missus or sweetheart?" the stranger chuckled and then talked on without letting Shiro answer. "She's a tall one huh? I was never one for women like that. Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course. But then she can't wear high heels - gotta love a woman in heels. I can't give that up, no matter who it is. Must get a lot of looks, a pair like you two. So what's your plans? Going water skiing? Hiking? Folks around here like to go out on the water to -"

"Sex."

Shiro and the stranger gaped at Allura.

"Uh, what was that?"

"We plan to have sex," Allura repeated bluntly. "If you'll excuse us."

Shiro dumbly followed her lead up the steps of their cabins. "Oh gods, 'Lura."

"Keys."

He pulled them out. "I don't think I've seen a conversation die so fast."

She led his hand to unlock it.

"A little impatient ther -!"

He grunted as he was pushed in. Then he was turned around and put up against the now closed door. His duffle bag had been pulled out of his hand effortlessly in the middle of all of that motion. He hadn't registered it. All he _was _aware of was her body pressed against his and her hot mouth over his.

" 'Lura -"

Her tongue wrapped around his. He groaned in her mouth. Whatever he thought he wanted to say was suddenly irrelevant. He angled his head for a deeper kiss. He watched as the various shades of blue and her purple pupils came alive. The dark brown color of her disguise leaked away from her snowy hair like ice melting on a mountaintop. He quickly found the end of her braid and undid the tie. She got the hint and undid her braid then shook her hair out. He reached a hand out and touched her hair.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he breathed out.

"And you're still coherent," she lightly purred. "I'll fix that."

She unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside. His eyes rolled back as his head hit the wooden door.

"Shit," he whispered. "Slower hun," he grabbed her wrist in a light hold, "or I won't last long."

Her hand continued tugging at the same speed. "Then don't." She leaned her head forward to draw his bottom lip into her mouth. "We have time."

The force of her jerking made the door shake. He let out a strained laugh.

"Our neighbor can probably hear the door."

She gave Shiro a mischievous smile. "Let's make that a certainty."

* * *

Junior Officer Lance McClain yawned as he waited by the hovercycle garage.

He looked at his watch. It was noon already.

"Hey Hunk! You seen Shiro around?"

The junior engineer paused in pushing his cart of parts. "No, now that you mention it. That's weird." He looked around the garage. "Black's out but he usually comes back in before the midday heat hits."

"Shiro's out this week."

Lance and Hunk turned to see a new person entering the garage. Lance rolled his eyes as he recognized the dark messy mop Keith Kogane called hair.

"Well that's a fat lie. We all know Shiro doesn't take vacations Mullet."

Keith scowled at the teen. "I don't have a mullet and I don't lie." He walked over to uncover his orange and gray hovercycle. "He took Allura out to the cabin. Hence, he's not coming."

"...If his girlfriend's with him," Lance leered, "I highly doubt that."

"Lance!"

"Come on man. Show some class."

"What? It's the truth!"

"Hunk," Keith turned his attention away from the crass loudmouth. "Could you check my cycle?"

"Sure thing man."

* * *

Shiro came to with a gasp.

Then he groaned into his pillow. Allura's hand was making sure he was wide awake. She was behind him with her mouth nibbling his neck and her arms around him. He couldn't remember the last time being the little spoon. Adam had been a little taller than him but he was the big spoon in their relationship. _Huh. _There was no lingering twinge after thinking that. Maybe he was finally healing from the way things ended with them. His eyes closed as he lazily rocked his hips with her hand. It was a slow pace, a quiet burn.

"Sorry to wake you," she quietly murmured.

"No you're not," he chuckled.

He felt the wide smile against his neck. "Perhaps not."

He was turned to lie flat on his back. His fingers curled around her hair before bringing the locks up to his lips.

"Thanks for letting me nap."

"The dark circles around your eyes indicated the need."

He laughed. "Well if we're judging based on eyes," he let go of her hair to trail her cheek, "I think I know why you woke me up."

Her purple oval pupils were wider than usual, the desire in them made more pronounced by her half mast eyelids. Her snowy lashes gave a slow blink but only raised up halfway. The pink markings under her eyes felt warmer than usual. He let his hand slide along her jawline, down her neck, her collarbone and then down along the marking leading to her navel. She bit her bottom lip as his forefinger traced around her bellybutton and then dipped inside. She let out a hum. Several of her markings converged here, making it one of her more sensitive areas - among other places.

He sat up and put his hands along her arms.

"Lie down," he rumbled out.

He felt the goosebumps coming out on her skin at the tone of his voice. Altean ears were sensitive to pitch. He learned that early on. His thumbs rubbed down to the creases of her elbows. He let his nail scratch the end of one of her arm markings. She let out a low moan. He had no trouble lowering her onto her back. She still had her bra and shorts on - his boxers he noted with a pleased hum.

"Unhook your bra."

Lazily, she reached underneath and undid the clasp but did not take it off. He was on it. He let the straps trail over her shoulder markings and all the way down her arms as he slid it off. She gradually bit her lip harder but made no sounds. His fingers traced her bellybutton again as he hummed and hawed.

"What's the issue?" she breathily asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I _really_ need the shorts off or not." His gray eyes pierced her with a bolt of heat. "Because I can get you to Altea with them _on_."

"Quiznaking off," she pouted.

"You sure?"

"_Takashi Shirogane -"_

His hand slipped under her shorts before she could think of a comeback.

"Ah-!"

He avidly watched her arch off the bed as he paid slow attention to her. He pushed a little harder. Her head turned to the pillow and bit into it. He let out a low breath as her eyelashes fluttered fast before closing completely. He leaned his head down to kiss her stomach.

"Do you know how intoxicating you look right now?"

She breathed harder as his teeth tugged her shorts a little. His black bangs lightly brushed her hypersensitive skin. She moaned at the various sensations he was subjecting her to.

"I'll take them off myself," she warned.

"Then I'll stop."

She knew he would. She fisted the blanket to deter her from pulling off her remaining clothes. He tugged the shorts further down without stilling his hand. He was good at multi-tasking she had quickly discovered. He leaned close to her to tell her to move herself closer to the edge of the bed. She slid backwards. He told her to go more. More. Her neck was along the edge, making her face tilt towards the wood paneled walls.

"I can't see you."

"Good." He slid her hair to drape off the bed and not be caught under her. "I don't want you to be distracted."

The shorts were off. Then he lifted a leg up. She felt him kiss the curving marking along her ankle. She lifted her head up to see. He let go of her leg and lowered her head back down.

"Just feel, Allura." His hand slid down her neck, over her breasts, down along her stomach. "Can you do that for me, hun?"

"I'll try," she sighed.

"I appreciate it," he kissed her ankle again. "I know you like taking charge. Hell, we both do." His kisses were over her calf. "But I want this 'Lura. I want to pamper you." His other hand started to knead her leg. "Make you lose your mind."

"Hah." She shook her head. "More of that latter than the former I imagine."

"Well, right now yeah." He let his teeth drag behind her knee. He reveled in her soft breath out. "But I definitely think you need a spa day. Romelle told me what kind of week you've had."

She rolled her eyes. Her roommate and fellow Altean was gossipier than she thought.

"Is a spa a good thing?"

"Oh yeah. We'll go to the one around here."

"Later."

"Mm hm."

He spread her legs more. She let out a sharp gasp. He lifted his head up to pinch her thigh.

"Keep your head down 'Lura."

"You as well," she cheekily threw back.

"Why don't you remind me?" he grinned.

One of her hands lifted up. He led her hand to his head. Her fingers lightly dug into his hair. Then they fisted as he went back to his task. She tried to keep her breathing even. She thought staring at the grains of the wall in front of her would keep her from wanting to look but it wasn't helping at all.

"Oh glorthanz!"

She threw her free hand to the wall to give some kind of stability. The side wall was thankfully close enough to the bed. She closed her eyes completely to keep the temptation away. She let out a low mewl as she used the wall to help rock herself in time with him.

_Just feel_.

It was a more potent experience than she thought it would be.

* * *

Romelle sighed as she sat in the empty apartment.

Friday nights were usually movie nights with Allura. It started off as a way for them to better understand Earth culture and then became something that they enjoyed poking fun at together. Allura was their commander but before Earth Romelle couldn't recall seeing Allura laugh as much as she did as of late. Romelle knew for certain that Allura blamed herself for their ship's malfunction. She was glad her commander was happier now. She looked at her communicator, flipped to Tavo's number and then turned it off. The older Altean hadn't answered her previous call so what was the point. She was grateful she didn't crash land onto this planet alone but sometimes - like now - it felt like she had.

Some lively Cuban music played.

Romelle perked up. She picked up her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Rachel!"

_"Hey Romi sorry I missed your call. Que te pasa mi amor?"_

"I'm home alone and bored."

_"Aie no. No. Not my girl. I just got off my shift. Give me an hour and we'll go dancing."_

"I'm hungry too."

_"Romelle, we're staying out all night. We'll get you all the food and drink you want, ok?"_

Romelle smiled widely. "Te quiero mucho."

_"Te quiero tambien bonita. Hey, do you want me to stay over?"_

"Please."

_"Ok. I'll pack an overnight bag. Besos!"_

* * *

They wandered out for a nice dinner on the balcony.

Then they had dessert back in the cabin.

Shiro's eyes were half open as he tried to maintain eye contact with Allura. He was propped up with pillows against the headboard as she rode him in an increasingly fast pace. The biology between Alteans and humans were pretty similar but there were a few differences. He could feel extra inner muscles around him, for instance. He also had to thrust differently than he was used to. She was shaped slightly differently down there to which she had huffed and commented that he was thicker than what was usual. Thankfully she liked that aspect of him. Adjusting how he thrusted was just a matter of practice.

Like so.

She softly sighed above him as he continued to follow her rhythm. "Takashi..."

She bent her head down to lightly kiss him. He tried following her lips but she lifted too far out of his reach. She had other plans. She used the top of the headboard as a support for her forearms as she lifted up higher and then dropped down harder. That pulled out a long groan from both parties.

"Oh gods 'Lura. Again."

She did it again. Again. And again. He buried his face into her chest as he wrapped his arms around her hips to help add force to her drop down. Neither one were saying anything recognizable anymore. Not that either one cared.

"Takashi -!"

She slammed down particularly hard. He saw the sun explode as well as felt something crack beneath them. She was choking out a moan above him as she saw the mystical land of Oriande in all its fabled white light. She dropped her head onto the top of his. They panted together as their visions slowly came back.

"Ow," Shiro breathed out.

"Wow indeed," she smiled. "Takashi, I don't think I've ever -"

"Ow. Oww..."

"...Shiro, are you in pain?" She cupped his face. "Quiznak, did I hurt you? Oh I knew I shouldn't have let go so much -!" She scrambled off of him. She frowned as she felt the bed. "Something's wrong with this mattress."

"Yeah," he half chuckled, half winced, "I think we broke it and something's poking me."

"Oh!"

She picked him up effortlessly. There was a lingering flush to his skin from earlier but a redness was coming back to his face at how easily she lifted him up into her arms. She could see that the foot of the bed was still intact. She placed him down and then sat behind him to inspect his back. Her hands lightly traced some tiny crescent marks from her nails and then drifted over to the beginning of a bruise on his lower back.

"There's nothing punctured but there is a large bruise appearing." She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He turned around to grin at her. "We just had sex so amazing we _broke_ the bed." He shook his head in disbelief. "That's definitely a first for me."

His smile always seemed to make everything better. She found herself tittering behind her hand.

"It's a first for me as well. Though, on Altea our beds are sturdier."

He grasped her hand. "Let's just leave it as a first for both of us."

"Hm." She ran her fingers through his slightly damp bangs. "I have no complaints."

"Me neither." He paused for dramatic effect. "So." He wagged his brows a little. "Feel like breaking this side next?"

She laughed and then kissed him opened mouth.

"We'll probably have to bring in the bed replacement at the dead of night," he mused out loud.

"Or in the middle of the day and shock our neighbor again."

He grinned at her as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"That's an option too."

SH

SH

SH

AN: I'll have to do another one shot with their actual lake vacation activities. XD I know nothing about lake cabins. I just figured resort-y cabin places would have people that maintained the cabins and held onto spare keys for the owners.

Ok, so Rachel (Lance's sister) and Romelle are dating in this world, which has only been mentioned in 'From Space with Love.' Romelle knows some Spanish because she got hooked on telenovelas. XD But then she was interested in learning more Spanish for the shows that didn't have subtitles. Romelle's the receptionist of the auto place Allura works at. She met Rachel when she came in to get her car fixed.


End file.
